


【84】游戏使人堕落

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin
Kudos: 4





	【84】游戏使人堕落

ace x toppo 设定  
梗 菠萝

  
*

「Toppo这个药剂要怎么用啊。」Ace好奇的看着Toppo的箱子，保险起见他并没有去碰触。

「啊？哦……就可以让人不舒服吧。」Toppo并没有看向Ace，因为他正专注看着自己手里小小的屏幕。

「我就想知道他们具体是什么嘛！」Ace俯下身扒在Toppo腿上仿佛无骨病患者一样，一双眼睛水光粼粼的展现什么叫做最强上目线。

「唉……亲爱的…打完这盘我就告诉你哈，千万别打开哦！」可惜作为为数不多能让Ace放下身段露出这个表情的人并不赏光，只是瞥了一眼Ace，而且拜眼镜绿色的反光所赐，Ace甚至不知道Toppo有没有真的在看他。

刚刚被Johnny安利了新的游戏，Toppo玩了一晚上都没顺利通关，外加存档少导致有时候手滑失误变得格外想要杀人，Toppo不得不承认，他稍微有点和这个游戏较上劲了。

恰逢今天出任务，在他知道和Ace一起做一个超级无聊的盯梢任务时，情不自禁在心里大喊一句「哦耶」。理所当然带着他的游戏机，找了一个舒服的姿势就进入格斗状态。

相比之下，Ace就显得十分悲惨了。难得分到和恋人一起任务，并不玩游戏也不喜欢玩手机的户外型选手Ace只在座位上待了半分钟不到就开始挤尽脑汁的骚扰坐在他隔壁的游戏瘾少年。

一会摸摸Toppo脑袋，「哟，头发好像长了一点。」

一会扯扯自己外套，「嘿，Toppo我是不是该换一件皮衣了。」

一会趴在Toppo肩膀上看着他不能理解的游戏画面，用下巴碾过Toppo的肩膀试图不着痕迹的骚扰Toppo。当然被对方含蓄的躲开了。

Ace简直一秒都不能消停，宛如一个多动症和焦虑并发的小学生，在狭窄的车内把自己的灵敏发挥的淋漓尽致。折腾了最多十五分钟，Ace就进入了接近爆发状态，而Toppo当然知道自己恋人的幼稚脾气，掐好时间终于在接近Ace爆发的临界点存了档，吁出一口长气。

「怎么了怎么了哪个不知道？」Toppo放下和自己手指粘在一起的游戏机，露出讨好的关切笑容。

「这个啦。」Ace好不容易得到了重视，怏怏的趴在Toppo腿上去够他脚下的箱子，随便指了一个粉色的。

「fufufu。」Toppo不禁扯开一个邪恶的微笑抚摸Ace的脑袋，「壮阳的哦。」

「………………」Ace颇为冷漠的转头看自己上方Toppo的脸，「给谁用啊。不，追溯到初衷，你做他干嘛？好吧好吧我知道你可能只是随手一做或者只是突然恶趣味，但是首先，今天只是盯梢你带他干嘛？」

Toppo不以为然的耸肩，自然的把手肘抵在车窗上，做势又要拿起游戏机进入新一轮的战斗了。

「喂！」Ace马上愤怒的按着Toppo的腿起身，好看的眉毛拧在一起，火药桶Ace又一次爆炸了。「你给我下来！」接着自己也按着车门一副要下车的模样。

要干嘛。单挑？

「......Ace………还在执行任务下车不好吧…………」Toppo从拿起游戏机的那一刻开始就觉得不妙失策，忘记了还没有哄好这个小朋友。下意识的看着Ace的动作出声制止，心里又默默吐槽，完了完了雪上加霜,本来就不听指挥的竹马这下该真炸了。

「蛤？」果不其然，小麦色肤色的男人挑着眉扭头看他「被发现了有威胁的话、就直接轰烂他老家啊。」

「.......」Toppo深深的觉得自己同事大概是搞错了盯梢的含义。「好好好，我不玩游戏了，我陪你玩好么？」

「！？谁要你陪啊！我只是觉得…你都在打游戏完全没有在做任务啊。」能拉住Ace这匹野马的也就只有好脾气粉切黑的药剂师了。纵使这样也不妨碍Ace不客气的回嘴几句，以表示自己一秒正确的立场。

「……………」Toppo尴尬却不失礼貌的放下游戏机微笑。

「哎，我是说。我们去后座盯梢啦，后面舒服一点。在前面驾驶位卡的我都动不了。」Ace摸摸鼻尖，他在别扭完之后老是会做这个动作，看起来像个有些害羞的大学生，可以把它理解成和好的信号。

Toppo连声答应，一边在心里吐槽就你都已经360度、就差贴着车顶表演蜘蛛侠了还叫动不了。艰难的从前坐爬去后座。Ace从他后面翻过来，顺便带上了Toppo遗漏在座位上的游戏机。接着趁Toppo还没坐下凭借自己灵敏的三百六十五天如一日的多动症发作身躯先他一步坐下，大力揽过Toppo。

Toppo平时都是文文静静待在研究所的人，拳击手的速度虽然在始末屋不是最快，应对一个药剂师却是绰绰有余，于是，Toppo就这样被迫坐在了Ace两腿之间，突出的蝴蝶骨撞上Ace精瘦的胸膛发出一声闷响。Ace以一个相当舒适的姿势抱着人型抱枕，双手从Toppo腋下穿过，Toppo眼前是已经黑了屏幕的游戏机。

「喏，给你玩。」Ace下巴枕在Toppo肩膀上委委屈屈，拿着游戏机的右手悬在半空。

Toppo无语凝噎，请问这位先生，我们刚刚为什么吵来着？

「…………我就想抱一下你嘛！」Ace看Toppo不接，知道自己之前无理取闹了，在Toppo脖颈间磨蹭着撒娇。在心里咽下，反正你玩游戏，我可以玩你。

「…………那？我真的玩了哦？」Toppo将信将疑的伸出手接过游戏机，一边扭头想看拳击手的表情，只看到他卷曲的发丝，只好用手摸摸Ace的侧脸以示安抚。

打开刚刚存档的地方，Toppo强忍着雀跃的表情，假装自然无所谓的样子，生怕爆点比常人更低一些的恋人突然开始吃游戏的醋。Ace只在Toppo颈窝安静了两秒，发誓，只有两秒，就开始不安分的动作起来，圈着Toppo的腰，也盯着屏幕。

「哪个是你？」

「在走的那个。」

「哦…现在要打谁？」

「去下一个任务点，还不用打。」

「你的耳垂好好看。」

「……………」

接下来Toppo就无法说话了，因为Ace抱着他猝不及防的舔上他的耳垂，牙齿磕上去暧昧的厮磨着，专门攻击那块敏感的软肉，Toppo不自觉的颤抖，下意识的想要躲开却因为被紧紧箍在怀里而无法动作，手上还掌握着自己角色的人生安全，Toppo已经让人物走到任务点却硬生生的退开，不让他进格斗状态。

「......Ace………我们在出任务啦………」Toppo虚弱的提示Ace，虽然他不觉得这会有任何的意义，毕竟他已经感受到后面有东西开始比刚刚更有存在感的顶着他，而且Ace的手已经由在衣服外面还算安分的抱着变成伸进里面抚摸他的肚脐了。

「你继续玩啊。我们各玩各的。」Ace不以为意，意犹未尽的放开被舔的通红的耳垂。接着把目标转向了脖子。

Ace虽然确实在做一些不适合出任务的时候进行的行为，却始终没有解开Toppo的裤子，手也只在上半身流连，这让Toppo放松了警惕，毕竟只是这样的骚扰通到下一关还是没什么太大问题的。吧。

Toppo点进格斗区，开始进入打游戏禅学。即，旁若无人，游戏最大。

Ace发现身前人刚刚情动的颤抖瞬间消失不见，整个人翻了一个巨大的白眼。开什么玩笑，这可是证明我厉害还是游戏厉害的重要时刻，Ace怎么会服输呢。

于是，他当机立断解开自己的裤子，让他引以为傲的下身尽力彰显存在感，接着不怀好意的双手覆上Toppo的裤子，Ace在侧面假装自然的看了一眼Toppo的表情，很明显对方沉浸在游戏的杀意中完全没有理会身边发生了什么。

Ace是不屑的，区区一个游戏，怎么会有现实中揍人爽。也就只有Toppo和Johnny这两个始末屋武力值不及格的才会喜欢在游戏里厮杀吧。

明明我的宝刀更厉害哦。

「Toppo起来，面对我。我要脱你裤子了。」Ace拍拍Toppo的臀侧。

「唔。」Toppo眼睛都没眨一下，手指的动作快到看不清楚，乖乖站起来任由Ace摆弄，感觉身下一凉，再慢悠悠的转身，唯恐外界耽搁了他杀敌。

「.........」Ace觉得自己的人格魅力受到了暴击，尽管很早以前他就知道Toppo有这个毛病，游戏和制药一样都会入迷，一旦专注起来就不想管自己精神世界以外的东西。

他看着挡在自己和恋人胸前的游戏机仿佛一条三八线拉下深邃的鸿沟。Toppo正对着Ace下半身光裸的坐在Ace粗糙的牛仔裤上，手里抓着游戏机抵着Ace的胸膛低头看着屏幕，对于现状毫不在乎。Ace恶狠狠的扯过Toppo的t恤下摆把它卷起来，「手拿开。碍着我舔你了。」

「嗯…」toppo举着双手穿过Ace的脑袋，越过Ace的肩膀直视游戏机，甚至还配合的挺起上半身把胸口凑到Ace嘴边。Ace听着耳后放大了至少一倍的游戏音效声，还有恋人熟练无比一秒不知多少次的噼里啪啦按键声，唇边绽放了一个扭曲的微笑。

很好，很好。今天不管怎么求饶。我都不会停下了。

「啊。」Toppo感受到啃咬的力量和往常不可相提并论，但是姑且还算可以承受，稍稍有些分心身下人的行为。Ace怎么又生气了……Toppo迷惑不解，想来自己也是极力配合了，不是说各玩各的么，这又怎么了？实在无法空出一只手向往常一样安抚自家恋人了，Toppo迷迷糊糊的想了一下又被屏幕夺走神智。

Ace恶意用力折磨Toppo胸前两点肉桂色的乳晕，听着身上人不加掩饰的闷哼不禁有些得意洋洋。但是他又很快注意到，对方的注意力哪怕百分之十都没有在自己身上，Ace首次面无表情的发脾气了。

「叮—————」

Ace不耐烦的皱眉望着车头自己遗忘在那里的手机。巧逢Toppo刚刚打赢一场，可以走向下一个关卡，从格斗状态中退出来之后就马上恢复正常的Toppo一秒就知道Ace又要爆脾气了。

「没关系，Ace，我来接我来接。」Toppo揉乱Ace软软的头毛，转身单手掌机探去车头拿手机。很明显，他忽略了自己是个裸体。Toppo单膝跪在前排车座中间，另一条腿还在Ace腿见跪着，两腿叉的极开，圆润的屁股就在Ace眼前一颠一颠的晃动，俯下身的动作使原本就形状娇好的臀瓣翘的更高。

一瞬间，Ace全身的血液都冲向下腹。喂喂，这也太必死杀了？

想着前坐那只据说有壮阳功效的试管，Ace恶狠狠的想，哪里用什么药啊，根本就是任何一个动作都能拨撩的我精.神.百.倍.啊。

「嗯嗯好，嗯好。那我们回去咯。」Toppo拿到手机之后就顺势坐在前坐两个位置中间，夹着手机边回话边继续打游戏。

「好～拜拜。」甚至没有用手接一下电话，松开脖颈与耳朵的夹角手机顺利降落在驾驶位上。Toppo继续操作人物，回到Ace腿间。「mac说目标去他们那边了，我们可以走了。」

「哦～？」Ace挑眉。天时地利人和。从Toppo的屏幕上看到他刚进了新的任务点，Ace身体里的小恶魔基因在沸腾。「那我就可以不客气了。」

Toppo照例把手环到Ace脑后打格斗，下一瞬间腰被牢牢按住，还没从游戏转换到现实世界就感觉身体被撕裂了。手软拿不住游戏机，那台被Ace视为情敌的机器无辜的掉落在地上，被Ace假装无意的踹到座位底下。

「你……………你没有扩张！！」Toppo趴在Ace身上难以置信的控诉，被逼出几滴生理性的眼泪，Toppo甩开眼镜用手背抹去泪水，喘息着自我放松。

「前天才做过你怎么这么紧。」Ace也颇为不适，虽然强硬的顺利整根没入，但是内部挤压的压力让他忍不住想拔出来。伸手去摸两人连接的部分，火热的惊人，Toppo的后穴抽搐着抗议，Ace只好压按穴口帮他放松。

「你………你！！」Toppo又气又疼说不出话。

「反正，我不会道歉哦。」Ace木着脸「你已经玩了一个小时游戏了都没有理我，外加昨天我出任务发信息给你也没回，在打游戏吧？」

「........？？」是你叫我玩的？Toppo的内心千匹草泥马奔去，还跑的很快。虽然真的很想和身下人讲道理，可是考虑到这就仿佛和小学生解释为什么要上学一样无力，Toppo选择自我放弃。「好好好、我的错，那我们换个体位行不？」

Ace本来还想换平时惯用的体位，但是一听Toppo要求反而不干了，Ace决定贯彻到底要报复要和Toppo对着干的幼稚鬼精神。「不换，就这个体位。你来动，运动一下。」

「………Ace…」Toppo知道今天是逃不过了，顺便在心里想着希望不需要重新打被扒光之后玩的那几关…打的这么艰难到底是为了什么。皱着眉隐忍的抬起身，后面仿佛要被Ace的巨刃烫融化了。只是直起身就已经牵动后面，酥麻的感觉窜上背脊，Toppo分析着大概是不可能靠自己让Ace射出来了，要知道这家伙的持久力简直不是人类。

尝试着扭了扭腰抽出来一小截，Toppo发出一声难以自持的低吟。「Ace……疼…」

Ace其实非常紧张身上恋人的状态，只不过逞强嘴硬，外加被冷落的怨念驱使，假装自己不在意。但是眼下看到Toppo额角滴落的冷汗又舍不得了，正在犹豫要不要推翻自己之前说过的话时，Toppo却已经认命的开始小幅度吞吐。Ace第一次感受Toppo未经扩张的身体，甚至是第一次没有带安全套进入，内壁紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，任何一点摩擦都可以带来冲击脑神经的欢愉。Toppo两腿分开跪在ace身侧，皱着眉单手按着Ace的肩膀，额角的汗滴在Ace的胸前浸湿了单薄的布料。Ace鼓励性的吻上对方起起落落的上半身，后穴也因为抽动而渐渐变软，不再向一开始一样吃力，却仍然紧致的绞紧Ace的下身。

Toppo的抽动幅度越来越小，Ace了然这不是因为恋人没兴致，而是纯粹的体力跟不上了。抱着Toppo的腰掀翻在椅子上，变成正面的体位，阴茎在身体里旋转一圈再撞入，成功惹得一向克制的恋人发出一声好听的呜咽。

「游戏好还是我好？」Ace有些得意的大力撞在熟悉的那一点上，刚刚Toppo因为知道自己的敏感带而刻意避开了，此时猝不及防的撞击，Toppo差点不被碰触就射出来。

「…………都好」Toppo咬着下唇忍下呻吟。

「嗯？」Ace随手撩开沾着薄汗的刘海，表情色气的不像话,继而更加大力的顶弄敏感点。

「嗯…你………」Toppo几欲想拿手挡住脸，耳根烧红，连着被Ace吻下印子的后颈也红了一片。

「我什么？」Ace看到难得害羞的Toppo心情极佳，忍不住再继续调戏一下。下身不停，拉过Toppo潮热微粘的手握在自己掌心。

「………你…好……」Toppo难以自持的收紧手指和Ace十指相扣。

Ace俯身在他额头上落下一个奖励的吻，看着身下恋人被顶的有些失神的迷离双眼，恨不得将他撕碎吞咽下去。

一手抚摸Toppo的下身，没想到才刚碰上，对方就激动的射出来，溅了Ace一手。Ace先是有些震惊，接着又痞痞的笑起来。

「一被我摸就忍不住了么？」

Toppo无暇理会Ace的调笑，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双腿无力的张开，侧着脸让座垫吸拭自己眼角的液体。Ace抽过纸巾把Toppo的体液擦干，按着他的腰大力冲刺几下就爽快的射在Toppo体内。

「喂！」滚烫的液体在身体深处迸溅，Toppo第一次被人内射忍不住直起身体出声抗议，然而还没等他撑起半边身体就脱力的躺回座椅。

Ace却一脸严肃，不知道从哪里掏出来一颗跳蛋。

「等一下……等一下你要干嘛！」Toppo在经历没做扩张就被进入，被不带套进入，被内射之后已经经不起任何的新花样了，此时看起来难得有些惊慌。

「流出来的话、我们俩都会被Jacky拍成脑震荡的。」Ace难得认真的解释，自然，家里那位有些洁癖的大家长向来不会手下留情。完全不给Toppo选择的机会，不算太小的跳蛋毫无阻力的被推进松软湿润的甬道，堵住了白色的体液。

「…………」此时Toppo已经不再想为不可改变的未来做任何的挣扎了。Ace决定好的事情，反抗的下场就是被他折腾的千疮百孔之后再接受，考虑到自己的体力，Toppo觉得还是先接受了比较机智。

*

被塞了跳蛋而坐立不安的Toppo，耳根一直不自然的红着。看到这样的Toppo，Ace的视线完全被他吸引，开车没出意外真是全靠运气。而Toppo就比较惨了，因为Ace不好好开车，老是磕磕碰碰，车内一颠波，他就觉得身体里的小玩具又更没入了几分，而且更糟糕的是，他分不清楚Ace留在他体内的体液到底有没有流出去，总觉得身后潮湿一片，若是真弄到车上绝对会被Jacky吊打外加成为始末屋众人永远的笑料。就这样Toppo又惊慌又羞耻，频频望向Ace，希望对方开快一点。

「Toppo」

「啊？」

「你再这样看我，我又要起来了。」Ace等着红绿灯，手指弹钢琴般敲击方向盘。侧头瞥Toppo一脸调笑，又暗示性的抬抬下巴以示他看自己下身。

「……………」Toppo忿忿的转回头。突然想到一个非常好的点子。回头对Ace娇俏的笑了一下，他不带那副白色眼镜时总是会表情丰富许多，不知道是不是眼镜的反光挡住了眼睛里星辰般的流光。

Toppo突然解开安全带从座位上滑下来，从低处看Ace的上目线格外色情，Ace皱着眉发动了引擎。

「喂喂喂、我还在开车！」Ace有些手足无措的看着恋人解开他的裤子，亲吻他的下身。上天啊，这个人主动起来怎么会这么诱惑。空出一只手推Toppo的脑袋。

Toppo把Ace在他头上推搡的手带回方向盘，「虽然这里人很少，但是要安全驾驶哦Ace，我会让你坚持到下一个红绿灯的。」Toppo的舌尖在铃口打圈，口腔黏膜吸紧前段，松开的时候发出「吧唧」一声色情的声响。

Ace吁出一口长气，这时候换他希望快点到达目的地了。

终于到达始末屋据点酒吧的时候，Ace的下身拉链还大开着，Toppo帮他吸出来之后就懒得穿好了，勉强拉上了内裤。Ace并不在意，反正还要脱掉，到了自己的领地，心情放松扯过Toppo深吻。

「再来一发？」

「回房间………」

「那你把裤子脱了让我检查一下有没有漏出来。」

「………」Toppo咬着唇，对方一副你不做我就不放你走的模样，只得脱掉裤子，跪在狭窄的座位上撅起屁股朝向Ace。

Ace打量着眼前的美景，Toppo的后穴有些紧张的一抽一抽的开合，露出一点颜色鲜艳地跳蛋，跳蛋就堵在穴口，刻意没有塞进去怕堵不住体液。Ace也侧身半站起来，大掌用力扳开紧实的臀瓣，小穴被拉扯的分开了些，露出更大面积的跳蛋。Toppo扶着车窗忍不住回头抱怨「喂！你快够了。」

接下来，又是全新的体验，Ace竟然就这样顶进来了。

跳蛋被顶到身体深处，借由精液的润滑，早就适应Ace尺寸的小穴畅通无阻。

Toppo被顶的腰软，一下没跪稳，手从车窗上滑开，身体塌下去屁股却因为插着Ace的东西而高高翘起。

「呜…………停下………」Toppo做不到回头，「这里太窄了我们回去再做好不好…」Toppo央求道，在车后座做爱感觉还不是很羞耻，而前坐有巨大的玻璃，虽然是盯梢用车设置了特别的玻璃，外面无法看见里面，但是室内派的Toppo还是不能忍受在这样暴露的环境里做。

「好啊。」

想不到竟会被爽快答应，Toppo一愣。接着身后的东西抽出来，Ace凭借着精瘦的身体也挤到Toppo身边，抱着Toppo坐在身上时却又从正面进入了。Toppo猝不及防的脑袋撞在Ace肩上发出抽高的惊喘，骑乘的角度让跳蛋顶的更深了，也有可能是因为刚刚抽出之后跳蛋往下滑落了一些，现在再借由Ace粗大的下身同比例的顶入。总之，Toppo觉得那粒小东西简直要消失在自己的身体里了。

还未等Toppo适应过来，趴在Ace肩膀上稍微喘息的时候，Ace就这样大剌剌的把门打开了。

对Toppo而言，如上演世界末日片。

「不要不要…Ace…等一下…你要干嘛………」Toppo抱紧Ace有些惊慌的看着外面，始末屋酒吧后门向来少人，但是他是个家里蹲不清楚情况，只是打开车门就已经不能承受。

「你不是说要回家做么。现在回家啊。」Ace托着Toppo的屁股轻轻掐了一把，准备下车，一只手顺手捡起落在地下的Toppo的裤子。后门本来就人烟稀少，要是真有人敢看，就把他打瞎好了，Ace漫不经心的想着并无太多顾虑。

「.....不要这样………」Toppo却是慌的咬着Ace的肩头，无意识的流出眼泪。双腿盘紧Ace的腿侧，后穴因为紧张死死绞紧身后的柱体。Ace被夹的爽到要上天，但还是稳稳的抱着Toppo。

「会有人在店里…………Johnny在店里………」Toppo语无伦次的在Ace耳边碎碎念，手指用力几乎可以掐掉Ace后背的一块肉。屁股暴露在空气中凉凉的，而后穴穴里却是烫的惊人。

「喂！里面有人么！我和Toppo在做爱！自行…………」Ace来到门前扯开嗓门，惊人的句子一说出来就被Toppo死死按住嘴。「バカ！！」Toppo满面潮红双手赌住Ace毫无忌讳的嘴。后者坏笑着用舌尖舔舐Toppo被汗浸湿有些咸的掌心，Toppo马上触电般松手。

「我比较希望你是用这里堵住我的嘴。」Ace勾起一边的唇角，眼神迷离，微抬下巴示意对方的唇，眼下的泪痣仿佛有魅惑人心的能力。他用背顶开门走进去。

Toppo把自己藏在Ace怀里，有些畏缩的发颤。

「没人哎。那我们在楼梯上做好不好？我早就想试一下了嘿嘿。」Ace环顾四周跃跃欲试。

Toppo自从车门打开的那刻开始就仿佛换了别的灵魂一样。此刻他想的居然是，只要还在自家店里就好过在外面。此后任由Ace随意摆弄，让做姿势就做什么姿势，让说什么话就说什么话，Ace入获新玩具一般，各种想尝试的新花样都玩过一遍之后终于放过了Toppo。

*

此后Toppo半个月没有理会Ace，并拒绝待在同个空间。

Mac：（一脸担忧）家里两个崽怎么回事，已经十几天没打过招呼了。

Jacky：我也觉得奇怪，而且Ace死粘着Toppo，但是Toppo好像比以前更冷淡了啊………啊，想起一个事情。我前几天在车里找到Toppo的游戏机，还给他的时候他好像脸色更差了。

Mac：……Toppo前几天来找我说拒绝和Ace出任务…

Jacky：…………好担心啊…

Mac：…………担心啊……

Toppo路过大厅，Ace不知道从哪个角落狂奔出来。

Ace：Toppo！！！（做拥抱状突袭）

Toppo：（面无表情掏出加强升级版防狼喷雾）

Ace：（卒）

Mac：（面无表情）大概是Ace自己作的吧。

Jacky：（同情）得罪了Toppo会被记仇很久的。我和他就再也没有一起吃过饭。

—————————end—————————


End file.
